Historically, space launch systems have used varying numbers of strap-on solid rocket boosters to provide additional thrust to a multi-stage launch vehicle during an initial portion of a launch trajectory. Even though it may be possible to reuse solid rocket boosters in various circumstances, they typically are difficult and expensive to retrieve and reuse following a launch. Moreover the cost of such solid rocket boosters often is a significant portion of the overall cost associated with placing a space vehicle into outer space.